OOC
by AniFreakZ
Summary: maaf abal nan gaje...jangan nyesal habis bacanya gak pinter buat ginian dah
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : KHR buka milik ane tentuny...saya cm pny fic ini doank...

Pada pagi hari dimana semua tenang" saja. Saking tenangnya orang yang membaca pasti akan langsung taahu sesuatu pasti akan segera terjadi... dan memang benar sekali sodara – sodara sekealian! Ini adalah saat dimana Fic saya pertama kali dibuat! *gampared cepet mulae woe author sableng!* EHM! Langsung saja ke TKP!

Dimana lagi kalo bukan stage utama kita... SMA Naminori -

"Hibari... Hibari..."

Itulah panggil Hibird tiba – tiba seolah – olah membangunkan Hibari dari tidurnya. Dan tentu saja ini adalah ruang komite kedisiplinan Naminori, tempat bersarangnya sang karnivor terbuas, Hibari Kyouya. Hibari dengan muka baru bangun tidur sambil mengucek mata yang astafirughloh sungguh uke! Membuat Dino nosebleed,

* "Author pagi" mnt kamikorosu!" "Betul itu! Pssstttt... Author, tar fotoin ya terus kirimin ke aku" "ckckckckckckck... gk brani atuh mas...mnt aja ama ukemu langsung" "KAMIKOROSU!" Dan itulah saat terak...mesra D18*

ketika dia bangun, dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya. Dia merasa menimpa sesuatu. Ketika ia bangkit, dengan sungguh OOC-nya berteriak, " For my love for Naminori! !kamehamehombrenghomeha!

* "AUTHOR!" "Isenk doank kok Kyou - chan" "KAU!" "kufufufufufufufufufufu...sudahlah Kyou – chan, kamu tetap imud kok, chuu..." dan sukses muak Hibari menjadi kepiting rebus karena... taulah dari efek suara barusan dan perang dunia ke-3 terjadi *

Kok bisa ada ekor kucing?EKOR KUCING?" EKOR KUCING?sungguh wao! Hibari, sang karnivor Naminori itu bisa punya ekor kucing? Lengkap dengan telinga kucing! Bayangkan para seme lapar telah siap me uhukrapeehem kamu Kyouya!

Klik... "Kufufufu... Kyou-chan kami manis sekali dengan nekomimi itu" "Gyaaaaah! Illusionist mesum! Tolong ada seme lapar!"

*"Aku tidak selemah itu! Dan selebai itu!" "terserah dunk kan fic-ku" "KAMIKORORSU!" "gapapa dunk Kyou-chan habis kamu imud sekali pengen ku uhukrapeuhuk deh kufufufufu..."*

" Foto ini akan kusebar tidak yah?" "For the holy of Naminori sake! Kalau kau berani maka akan aku gigit kau sampai mati!" mulailah aksi Hibari berebutan dengan Mukuro sampai gak tau kok bisa si Kouya keluar puppy eyes no jutsu dan berhubung dia lagi pake telinga + ekor kucing kita ganti jadi kitten eyes no jutsu kayak punya kucing di Shrek. Langsung deh bikin para seme makin buas smua.

*mati kejang nosebleed*

Mukuto sedikit blushing, tak tahan, langsung memeluk Kyouya dan menciumnya. Wajah Kyouya memerah dan meronta – ronta agar dapat kabur tetapi tak berhasil... 5 menit kemudian baru bisa lepas karena keduanya kehabisan nafas. "kufufufu...kau sungguh sangat menggemaskan, Kyouya-kun" lengkap dengan seringai mesumnya. Kyouya ditambah dengan insting kucing langusng menangkap radar bahwa dia dalam bahaya akan dira...lahap oleh seme lapar di depannya ini. Segera dia memberkan hadiah kepada Mukuro dengan mesum mode on sebuah ciuman dingin dari tonfanya. Mukuro yang sudah mesum mode on tidak peduli dan terus mengjear Hibari untuk dia ra...lahap. Hibari tidak mungkin jalan di koridor denga penampilan seperti ini sehingga dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain...selain... apa? Heng...author gak dapat ide nich, jadi gimana donk Kyou-chan?

* "Author bloon! Eke kan masih pengen mangkal di Taman Lawang!belum lagi kolong jembatan kali ciliwung...masih ada banyak preman yang belum digodain di tanah abang!" sejak kapan Kyouya jadi banci kaleng?*

Oke! Author dapat ide!

"Adiuuhh! Ngungsi! Ada polisi razia neh!" kontan insting Mukuro sebagai teman seperjuangan (?) Hibari pun langsung bangun dan kabur mengungsi karena takud kena razia polisi.

"kok kek geneh? Gua bukan banci kaleng woi!" "mending kan daripada di ehemrapeuhuk ama Mukuro! Plih yang mana coba?"*

Hibari pun langsung lompat keluar dari jendela karena sudah tidak dihalangi oleh Mukuro dan langsung kabur ke rumah. Dia segera berdiam diri di kamar berharap bisa kembali seperti semula. Tiba – tiba datang peluru dying will Reborn nyasar... kena deh tuh Hibari sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga pula. Iapun berubah layaknya tTsuna... Cuma... Hibari?dying will mode?CUMA PAKE BOXER PEMIRSA! B O X E R! Para seme makin mengganas! Boxer Hibari bergambar Hibird makan nanas (?) sambil berkata " I'll peck you to death " dan berlatar belakang tulisan Naminori

*"Gyaaaaaaah Author!"*

Kira – kira apakah dying will Hibari? Ternyata ada yang lebih penting daripada mengalahkan Mukuro! Yaitu... mengajari Hibird nyanyi bait terakhir hymne Naminori ==" dan berkata Kamikorosu "==a setelah 5 menit berlalu, Hibari pun kembali normal... tidak sepenuhnya normal sih... masih ada telinga + ekor kucing. Dia sangat putus asa harus bagaimana? Mukuro tiba – tiba datang dari kolong kasur tapi bukannya kasur Hibari itu futon doank ya?apapun lha tidak perduli... Mukuro ditatap oleh Hibari dengan muka innocent nan moe plus Hiabri masih pke boxer...doank... tentu saja Mukuro tepar nosebleed author juga sih mati kejang nosebleed... Hibari tanpa ampun memberi ciuman tonfa kepada Mukuro tanpa henti. Mukuro mati – matian menjelaskan bahwa itu adalah pekerjaan seseorang hingga akhirnya Hibari mau mendengarkannya. Setelah dicari tahu ternyata itu perbuatan Daemon Spade (?) yang ingin membuat Byakuran muncul telinga ekor kucing tetapi entah mengapa nyasar kena Hibari... " Cara ilanginnya gimana herbivor? " " Caranya adalah dengan aku me uhukrapeuhuk mu! " tonfa 10x "Gak kok Kyou-chan bercanda caranya sih mudah tapi ... kufufufufu..." "tapi apa? GPL ah!" "kufufufufu... harganya mahal lho Kyou-chan, aku harus minta penjelasan ke Daemon hampir di uhukrapeuhuk ama dia lagi..." radar bahaya Hibari pun on lagi dan mencapai tingkat 95%! " apa harga yang harus kubayar?" "kamu harus untukku semalan!" " WTH?" "gak mau sih gapapa habis kamu imud sih kek gitu...kufufufu...tetap saja begichu..." "apa boleh buat ==a" maka Hibari pun kembali normal tetapi malam ini dia tidak akan dibiarkan tidur oleh Mukuro...

Mari kita lihat apa sih itu

" Goshujin – cama...okaeri nyan~" ternyata Hibari disuruh jadi cat maid Mukuro semalan sukses membuat seme lainnya iri ampe mati!

Maaf ya kalo gaje aneh abal ancur banget

RnR please flame juga boleh la up to you ini Fic kedua sih tapi yang pertama sumpah abal banget...

Dino : Auhtor! Pkoknya lain kali harus bikin D18! Jangan 6918 muluk!

Author : kapan – kapan... habis ane lebih suka 6918 sih daripada D18

Dino : Author pilih kasih!

Mukuro : makasih ya author kufufufufu

Hibari : KAMIKOROSU!

All : ... kufufufu

Sekali lagi maaf kalau tidak memuaskan ya... saya kurang bisa bikin cerita dan buat judulnya... saya Cuma Otaku sedikit fujoshi yang tidak kreatip... gambar juga kurang bisa... tolong minta saran

RnR plis~


	2. Revenge part 1

OOC chapter 2

REVENGE PART 1

KHR milik author aslinya saya Cuma punya fic gaje abal in doank kok

Hari in sangat damai. Tidak ada masalah dengan Tsuna, dkk. Dino tidak ada di Jepang. Banyak anak yang melanggar peraturan. Sungguh hari yang sangat sempurna bagi karnivora kita. Tetapi seperti kata tetua, angin damai sebelum badai datang.

Hibari sedang tidur dengan damai diiringi dengan nyanyian merdua Hibird yang tentu saja mars Naminori. Tetapi ia segera terbangun dan hampir jantungan ketika Hibird berkata,

"Hibari... moe..."

Sontak Hibari nyaris jatuh dari kursinya dan sedikit berteriak,

"Hibird! Kau belajar istilah itu dari mana? Siapa yang telah menodaimu dengan istilah laknat it?

Akan ku kamikorosu orang yang telah melakukan itu!"

Hibari meilhat Hibird menunjuk ke arah luar jendela. Ia pun melihat banyak sekali herbivore yang berkumpul di depan papan mading. Ia segera lom... turun ke bawah melihat papan mading itu. Setelah ia melihatnya, dalam sepersekian detik, terdengar musik pemakaman untuk papan mading sekolah Naminori.

- ok sebelumnya ane kasi tau dulu alasannya, mari kita flashbach sebentar adegan dari chapter sebelumnya.

***Flashback***

Saat Hibari bangun, dia merasa ada yang _bla bla bla dan bla bla bla... _terdengar suara _"klik". _"kufufufu... Kyouya kau manis sekali."

***End of Flashback***

Sudah ingat? Ok setelah Mukuro mengambil foto Hibari dengan nekomimi, bagaimanakah nasib foto itu? Tetap di silet *tonfaed maksud saya foto itu dimana? Ok Hibari lupa minta balik fotonya jadi masih di tempat Mukuro. Kira – kira sudah tahukan alasan papan madingnya jadi almarhum? Back to storeh-

Semua hebicore yang ada disana menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh arti yang beragam. Ada para fujoshi yang tepar nosebleed, ada para seme yang mulai bangkit laparnya dll. Hibari malu dan marah setengah matoi. Dia segera pergi ke sarang sem... iblis yang telah melakukan ini yang tak lain tak bukan Kokuyou... tidak lupa dengan menarik 2 orang leluhurnya yaitu Daemon Spade dan Alaude... mengapa? Nanti akan terungkap

_***To beh continyu***_

Kyouya : uda update lamak, gaje, pendek, bikin gua malu, cacadh loe

Auhtor : ini aja gua buat pas les... santae lai... tar endingnya giliran Muku yang kena kok

Mukuro : apa? Saya jadi uke? Gapapa asal sama Kyou-chan

Kyouya : ogah, najiz loh... lagian ini author satu, gila audi sama GC pula... sibuk pacaran...

Author : heh jangan buka aib orang! Daripada elo, pagi sama Muku, malam sama Dino!

Mukuro : Kyouya meski kau selingking, aku tetep cinta! I lap u i lap u!

Author : ane gak mau lanjud kalo review kurang dari 5 heh!

Kyouya : ngambek tuh... minna review please biar gua bisa balaz dendam ama si illusionist mesum satu itu


	3. Revenge part 2

Kebetulan saya lagi mood jadi update saja la... kufufufu

Yah flame aja kalo emang gaje nan abal tidak memuaskan X3

**OOC**

**REVENGE PART 2**

**KHR! Punya Amano Akira**

**Fic abal in punya saya**

"Woi, illusionist mesum!"

"Oya oya... Kyou-chan mengunjungiku! Kangen kah?"

"Palakmu! Wong edan!"

"lho kok gua jadi orang jawa?"

"entah..."

"kufufufu... orak iso iku"

"lho kok dia juga?"

"sudahlah namanya juga OOC"

"Kurang ajar kau! Kau telah mempermalukanku!"

"kamu tidak suka dengan hadiahku?"

"MIMPI!gua hampir di ra...culik oleh para sem...maniak – maniak dan fujo – fujo lapar tauk!"

"Tenang saja, jika kamu kenapa – kenapa aku akan selalu setia datang menyelamatkanmu"

*blush "Kamu harus membayarnya!"

Dan Hibari pun mengeluarkan Alaude's handcuffs dan memborgol Mukuro...

"Daemon! Alaude!"

"Apaan sih? Dasar keturunan gak sopan!"

"Nufufufu... Sudah saatnya kah?"

"Ya! Gunakan evil lens-mu!kutuk dia menjadi psst...psst..."

"Dan hadiahku?"

"Iya tenang aja"

Dan Alaude pun kena borgol juga

"Kenapa gua juga kena?"

"Karena hadiah untuk Daemon adalah dia bisa mera...meminjammu tanpa kena kau borgol selama 3 hari..."

"Apfa?" *Keringat dingin firasat buruk bakalan dia piiiiiiiiiiip...

"Nufufu... ayo kita pergi Alaude" *Gendong ala Bridal style

"Keturunan bangsath!"

"Maaf tapi demi balas dendam!"

"Biar kamu makin kiyut, kukutuk kamu jadi cat maid!"

Dan Alaude berubah menjadi maid dengan meko mimi dan ekor kucing... Kyaaaaahh *Tepar nosebleed* Mukuro ama Kyouya ampe tutup idung! Kalo Daemon sih... gak perlu ditanya lagi dah uda banjir darah...

"Sekarang waktunya pembalasan dendam!"

Sebenarnya Hibari itu uda nahan nosebleed... secara... gak mungkin kagak... Mukuro dikutuk jadi bunny maid! Telinga kelinci, ekor bulat ciri khas kelinci... sapa yang bisa tahan?

"Weee! Author sialan! Gua gak ngeres!"

"Alah alibi!"

"Author jaad..." *dengan muka memelas, blushing, mata berkaca – kaca

"Hmmphh!" *mati – matian nutup idung sambil blushing

"Kyaaaahh" *tepar nosebleed

Sebagai pembalasan dendam, Hibari memfoto Mukuro... nah sekarang mo napain lagi?

"Kyouya, sudah puas? Sekarang kembalikan aku seperti semula... ini sangat memalukan! Kamu seperti mau merapeku saja walaupun aku tidak keberatan sih"

"Ogah najiz... ng balikinnya gimana? Kan Daemon uda pergi..."

"Ngah! Leluhur bangsath!"

"cari saja ke kota, sekalian cuci fotomu... akan ku pajang dan kusebarkan!"

"masa jalan ke kota kayak gini?"

"urailah rambutmu bodoh!"

Mukuro melepas ikat rambutnya dan astaganaga... udah makin kiyut, moe pula... Hibari nosebleed dkit tapi sayang langsung dihapus jadi gak semapt author abadikan T^T... mereka berjalan – jalan di kota. Semua orang memperhatikan mereka. Banyak lelaki yang nosebleed akrena mengira Mukuro cewe tetapi bagi yang tau Mukuro itu lelaki, mulai lah seme mode on... jangan lupa keberadaan para fujo! Tidak sengaja mereka bertemu Tsuna. Tsuna yang kadang menjadi ukenya Mukuro kontan blushing berat dan menutup hidungnya takut – takut mimisan. Hibari yang melihat itu mendapat sebuah ide yang dia simpan untuk nanti setelah mereka menemukan Daemon Spade. Setelah mereka berjalan agak dekat ke arah kumpulan Love Hotel, mereka menemukan seorang cat maid dengan rambut seperti ketumpahan mayonaise dengan mata biru es tak ayal sang Skylark kita, Alaude.

"Oi, rambut mayonaise, mana seme-mu?"

"Kau, keturunan bagsath!sukur Roll nurut ama gue! Gua nyaris di piiiiiiip 3 hari 3 malam tauk!"

"Mana seme-mu? Kalau tidak akan kutambah jadi 7 hari 7 malam"

"Ish... iya deh... tuh di WC umum. Lagi ganti baju mo mangkal di taman lawang" sejak kapan Daemon punya part time yang sama dengan nanas mesum kita? *tridented + scythed

"Nufufu... cukup author, kukutuk kamu!"

"kutuk saya jadi isti Kyou-chan!"

"Kufufu...sebelum itu kubunuh kamu!"

"Kyaaaaaaaaah!"

"Oi, semangka mesum!"

"Nufufu... tidak sopan sekali kau keturunan Alaude"

"Balikin keturunan mesummu ini seperti semula"

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Tidak ada sex 1 minggu dengan Alaude"

"Kok gua? Tapi gak papa deh... capek juga"

"Aku tidak semudah itu..."

"2 minggu"

Daemon mulai agak bimbang

"1 bulan"

Daemon mulai geregetan

"1 tahun"

Daemon keringet dingin

"Cukup masa tiba – tiba dari 1 bulan jadi 1 tahun! Iya iya gua balikin! Keturunan bangsath!"

Hibari tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Maka Mukuro pun kembali normal. Mereka pulang ke rumah masing – masing.

"Sial aku lupa minta foto itu dari nanas mesum sialan itu!"

"Aaaagh! Fotonya lupa kurebut dari Kyouya!"

Yah keduanya sama – sama lupa... tetapi esok harinya Mukuro harus menahan malu dan tidak keluar selama 1 bulan karena fotonya tersebar sampai ke Italia. Dan sebuah poster besar diberikan kepada Tsuna dan siapa lagi kalau bukan Hibari pelakunya meskipun dia sendiri juga menyimpan beberapa di rumahnya *tonfaed... yah Mukuro juga ada balas dendam sedikit sih... dia mengirim poster Kyouya dengan nekomimi kepada Dino dan sorenya tersebar berita dua boss mafia masuk rumah sakit karena anemia. Apakah yang terjadi denga Daemon dan Alaude? Mereka melewati hari – hari denga bahagia

"Palakmu bahagia!gua di piiiiiiiiip 7 hari 7 malam!"

"ronde 2 Alaude-chan nufufufufu"

"ow...sh*t... persetan kau author!"

Sekali lagi maaf gaje nan abal OOC nemnya juga OOC gk berani ngomong ama chara pasti kena bunuh RnR plisssss~


End file.
